Saving Wonderland
by Tara1993
Summary: One year after Hatter traveles to the other side of the Glass an ominious warning is delievered. Dodo has taken over Wonderland and things aren't going well. Can Alice and Hatter save Wonderland in time? And can Hatter's family help their cause?
1. Chapter 1

**I am back! And very happy to be! For those of you who read my little oneshot 'Blackbird' this is going to be the chapter story I promised. Right now I am not all that thrilled with it, but I am not sure where it's headed, so hopefully once I get things a little more fleshed out, I'll like it a bit more. Right now though, please enjoy chapter 1!**

It had started out as a normal day. Alice and Hatter had woken up and prepared themselves for work. Alice had classes to teach and Hatter was working at the tea shop he'd found a job at.

It had been almost a year since Hatter had followed her through the looking glass. They had moved in together after about 6 months, Alice's mom wanted her to be absolutely sure.  
>So that morning they ate together, then gathered their things and went on their way like they did every morning.<p>

The day turned strange around lunchtime. Alice was on break and walking to meet Hatter at their favorite pizza place when she felt it. A presence behind her, someone was following her, someone who shouldn't be.  
>She tried to ignore it, enjoy her lunch with Hatter without wondering if the person was in the restaurant, watching them.<p>

They ate without interruption but Alice could feel the presence as she made her way back to work. She glanced around once or twice but couldn't see anyone. Hatter came to walk her home and the end of the day and all was quiet again.

She didn't want to ignore it though so as she and Hatter sat down to eat she let him know what was going on.

"And they've been following you all day?" Hatter asked as he walked around their apartment, drawing the curtains closed.

"It started before I met you for lunch but they weren't following us when we were walking home tonight." Alice said. Hatter nodded, checking out of one of the windows.

"I'll be okay Hatter; I am probably just being paranoid." Alice said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yeah I guess so."Hatter wouldn't be so easily swayed though. He didn't want to worry Alice but he was sure someone had been following him lately as well.

"I am gonna go check outside, I'll be back in a few minutes." He told Alice, her gaze turned concerned but he smiled and kissed her.

"I'll be fine, get yourself ready for bed love."  
>she nodded and kissed him again, letting him slip out of the apartment.<p>

The street was dark when Hatter stepped outside. He glanced around the sidewalks, checking the ally at the side of their building. Everything seemed quiet. He had just turned to go back inside when he heard a voice behind him.

"You should know better than to go into a dangerous situation unarmed David." Hatter froze, his hand on the door. He didn't want to believe who was behind him right now, but he knew without a doubt who it was.

"I am not unarmed." Hatter said, clenching his right fist.

"And my name is Hatter."

The man scoffed.

"If I remember right, David was the name mum gave." He said, moving to stand at Hatters side.

"It was probably the last thing she ever said,"  
>"What the hell are you doing here Blake?" Hatter interrupted him, glaring at him from where he stood.<p>

"Well first let me say that it was hell trying to find you, no one even knew you'd left Wonderland." He said, leaning back against the wall.  
>"There were people I told." Hatter argued.<p>

"I know, I had to find them to find you." Blake told him.

"Just answer my question, why are you here?" Blake smiled.

"Gonna invite me in?"

Hatter sighed. He didn't want to invite Blake in, he wanted to tell him to leave. But Alice would start to worry if he wasn't back soon and Blake was bound to draw his story out.

"Fine." Hatter said, opening the door and moving inside.

"Nice hat by the way." Blake said as they walked upstairs. Hatter glanced back and saw the stupid smug grin on his face; he turned around without saying anything. When they reached his apartment Hatter turned to face Blake.

"You make one stupid comment, or act like an arse and I will toss you out." Hatter threatened. Blake smiled and nodded.

Hatter opened the door and moved inside, Blake followed, walking into the living room and making himself comfortable on the sofa.

"Alice, can you come out here for a moment?" hatter called down the hall.

"Be right there." She called back.

"Alice of Legend huh?" Blake said.

"I am warning you." Hatter shot him a glare which Blake simply laughed at.

"What's going on?" Alice stopped short, taking in the new presence in the room.

"Who's this?" She asked, taking hold of Hatter's hand.

"The name's Blake, apparently my brother's never told you about me.

**I leave you with a bit of a cliffhanger right of the bat there don't I? :D Hopefully I'll have the next chapter posted soon! I can't really give specific dates, my summer is PACKED! this year, so I don't have a whole lot of free time, but I am going to do my best! I love Alice to much to abandon this story so it will be finished! I can't say how long it'll be or anything yet but hopefully it'll be to you're liking! **

**If you enjoyed chapter 1, feel free to send me a little review! they make me quite happy and let me know that I am doin my job well! **

**Thanks for tuning in, get ready for a crazy ride!**

**~Tara~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Brother?" Alice questioned, looking at Hatter for an explanation.

"Blake is my older brother." Hatter told her. Alice was at a loss for words. She glanced back at Blake and realized there was a slight resemblance.

Blake had hair lighter than Hatter's, almost blonde, but she could tell it was unruly, sticking out at different places like Hatter's did. His eyes were the same warm brow as Hatters and his face was shaped somewhat similar but that was where the comparisons stopped. Where Hatter was strong but slight in body, Blake was muscular, and it showed.

"Why is he here?" She finally asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Hatter said, glaring at Blake.

"Well you haven't been back to Wonderland for almost two years; a lot has gone on in your absence." He said.  
>"Like what?"<p>

Blake sighed.

"Dodo took down the Hearts, imprisoned them all and is running Wonderland his way, which honestly isn't all that great." Blake explained.

"How long has this been going on?" Alice asked, covering for Hatters loss of words.

"Almost a year now."

"Why didn't you come sooner?" Hatter asked, aggravation seeping into his voice.

"You think I didn't try?" Blake said, standing up and crossing the room to face Hatter, the two brothers stood level but even though he was the younger of the two Hatter had a few inches of height on Blake.

"I've been trying to get out ever since Dodo took over, it's not that easy. The looking glass is constantly guarded." Hatter didn't talk but continued to stare his brother down.

"What happened to the Hearts?" Alice asked.

"Jack and the Duchess were put in prison; I don't know what happened to the rest of them." Blake said, his eyes staying trained on Hatter.

"How soon can we get back there?" Alice asked, Hatter broke his staring contest with Blake and turned his eyes to Alice.  
>"We can leave now if you want."<br>"No." Hatter interrupted.

"No, we need to talk about this first." Hatter said. Alice glanced his way, a questioning look on her face.

"Give us some time to talk Blake, come back tomorrow." Alice said. Blake nodded and without saying anything else, he left.

Hatter sighed and walked across the living room, slumping down on the sofa.

"You never told me you had a brother." Alice said, coming to sit next to him.

"I haven't seen him for years so I don't really consider him my brother." Hatter told her.

"What happened?" Alice asked. Hatter closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then wrapped an arm around Alice.  
>"To make a long story short, Blake blames me for a lot of things. I left home when I was fourteen; Blake was eighteen and was left to look after the family himself." Hatter explained.<p>

"What about your parents?" Alice asked. Hatter didn't answer for a few seconds.  
>"My dad was a tea head, he was almost never around, my mom," He stopped and Alice could see the pain in his eyes. She took his hand in her own and gave a reassuring squeeze.<p>

"My mom died, that's probably what Blake blames me for the most."  
>"Why would he blame you for," Alice stopped, the pain in his eyes was overbearing, she held onto his hand tighter.<p>

"My mum died giving birth to me." He'd said it so fast it took Alice a few seconds to comprehend it. She didn't say anything, just wrapped her arms around him and slid into his lap. He held her close, she didn't try to offer any condolences, she knew nothing would ever heal the hurt that was left.

"Hatter I don't understand. If you'd left, you're dad was never there, and your mom," She didn't continue the thought.  
>"Who did Blake have to take care of?" Alice asked.<p>

"My sister Iris." Hatter said.  
>"Middle child." Alice said, nodding her head.<p>

"No, younger than me." Hatter confirmed. Alice looked confused.

"Well mom was gone, apparently that meant nothing to dad. He had Iris with another woman but she was killed when Iris was three so we took her in." Hatter explained.

"So your brother took care of her." Alice said.  
>"I wasn't going to sit around and waste my life, I made something of myself, I don't regret what I did." Hatter told her, the sadness completely gone from his voice<br>"I am sorry he blames you." Alice said.

"It doesn't matter, not any more. What matters now is Wonderland." He said.  
>"We have to go help them." The words were out of her mouth before Hatter could even think.<p>

"I was worried you'd say that." He smiled at her and she leaned in to kiss him.

"This is bound to be dangerous Alice; you remember how Wonderland was when you we're there. If Dodo has taken control, it's bound to be worse." He told her. Alice shrugged.  
>"A little excitement now and then is a good thing." He laughed.<p>

"Sure excitement and the possibility for death."

"I won't force you into it though Hatter. Alice said.

"If you'd just rather stay here and, spend the weekend in." Hatter's smile turned devilish.

"That'd be okay with me." She said.

"As tempting as that sounds," Hatter gave her a quick kiss.

"We should go, the people of Wonderland will be looking for someone to help, and it should be someone they trust." Hatter said, Alice nodded.

"So, we're going back to Wonderland." She said, a smile forming on her face.

"Just promise me you'll be safe, it's been two years, it's bound to be a different place than you remember." Hatter said.

"So long as you stay with me, I'll be fine." He smiled and kissed her sweetly.

"So it's decided then, we'll get some stuff together and leave as soon as Blake get's back tomorrow." Hatter pulled her off the sofa and they walked back to their bedroom. Alice was quiet as she settled down next to Hatter and she could tell his thoughts were far away. She leaned into his embrace and planted a gentle kiss against his neck.

"You're sure about this Hatter?" She asked. He nodded, wrapping his arm tighter around her waist.

"As much as I'd like to forget it, Wonderland is my home. I won't let Dodo destroy it." His voice was determined and Alice nodded in agreement.

"I love you Hatter." She whispered. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly.  
>"I love you too Alice."<p>

**Okay, so the time between when I posted the first chapter and this chapter will probably be normal for this story. I've got ALOT going on this summer and it's gonna be difficult for me to sit down at a computer and type stuff up. I am hoping that there will never be more than a week between chapters but I can't make any promises. I will try my hardest though, and there will always be an update! **

**Also thank you to all of you who took the time to review the first chapter! I am glad you're liking it so far, hopefully it'll only get better!**  
><strong>Thanks alot for tuning in everyone! send me some reviews and let me know what you think! <strong>

**~Tara~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hatter was awake early the next morning; Alice could hear him bustling about the apartment. She continued to sleep for as long as she could, knowing she wouldn't get much time to rest in Wonderland. She woke up once she heard Hatter starting to make breakfast. She moved into the kitchen and sat down at the table, watching him work. Hatter would know better than to ask Alice for help, she was a horrible cook and wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"Check and make sure there isn't anything I missed." He said pointing to a duffle bag sitting next to the table. Alice pulled it over and checked the contents. A few bottles of water, some food and a fresh set of clothing for each of them.

"Looks like you got everything we need. But you can't forget this." She got up and went to the bathroom, emerging with a first aid kit in hand.

"Of course." Hatter said with a laugh.

"With all the injuries we had last time I think this is pretty important." Alice said, slipping it into the bag and zipping it up.

Hatter was silent during breakfast. She tried to make conversation but he'd only give her one word answers and then return to his meal. They talked a bit while they cleaned up. Mostly because Alice brought up the fact that they had to tell their bosses they wouldn't be at work for a while. Hatter instantly switched into 'smooth talking con man' mode, picking up the phone and calling his boss. Alice listened closely as he spun a perfect story about how his family was having a bit of an emergency and he had to leave for England today, and would be gone for a few weeks. It seemed to work pretty well, Hatter was smiling and nodding, then wished his boss a good day and hung up. Alice smiled at him.

"You're amazing you know." Hatter smiled and handed her the phone.

"Your turn." He said. Alice called the Dojo and used the same story Hatter did. It wasn't much of a problem, they could find someone to take Alice's classes. She hung up and sighed. Hatter glanced at her.

"Should I call my mom?" She asked.

"Unless you want her to go crazy not knowing where you are for the next week, I would." Hatter said.

"Do you think she'll believe me?" Alice asked. Hatter shrugged and nodded so she dialed the number.

"Hello." Her mom greeted.

"Hey mom." Alice said, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"Hi Alice, you're calling pretty early, what's up?" She asked.  
>"I wanted to let you know that I'll be out of town for about a week. Hatter had a bit of a family emergency, I am gonna be going over to England with him, offer some support." Alice held her breath, waiting for her mom's concern to kick in.<p>

"Okay, are you sure you'll be alright?" She asked.

"Yeah mom I'll be okay. Hatter's gonna be with me the whole time." Alice said.

"Alright, just let me know when you get back into town, okay?"

"I will, thanks mom."  
>"Love you dear."<p>

"You too mom, bye." She sat the phone down in front of her and sighed.

"Easier than I thought.' She said with a smile. Hatter leaned in and kissed her with a smile and then made his way back to the bedroom.

Hatter was poking around the room when she entered so she lay down on the bed, watching him.

"Your sure you're okay with this?" She asked.

"I am nervous about it, but I know it's what has to be done." He said. Alice stood and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning in close.

"Your never nervous." She said with a smile.  
>"I know the kind of damage Dodo can cause. I am just worried about what we'll find when we get there." He said honestly.<p>

"We'll get through it." She smiled up at him and laced her fingers through his. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

After they'd packed all their items up and all that was left to do was wait, Hatter and Alice took a seat on the sofa in their living room. Hatter kept his arm wrapped around her, both of them waiting to see if Blake would show up. A little after ten a knock came on the door. The two of them stood, Hatter keeping his hand intertwined with Alice's as he opened the door.

"Ready to go?" Blake asked, slinging a bag similar to the one Alice now held, over his shoulder.

"How are we getting there?" Alice asked as she shut the apartment door behind her.

"Don't you worry Alice dear, I've got that one covered." He said with a smile.

They walked for a while, down city streets and through back alleys. Alice was beginning to think they were lost when Blake finally stopped in front of a rundown building. He glanced around cautiously and then started walking over to a side door.

"This way." He said. Alice and Hatter followed close behind.

The door opened with a horrible creaking sound, as if no one had bothered to enter the building in years. Light filtered through large windows near the top of the building, and Alice could see dust swirling in the beams. The building was empty, huge, but empty and at the far end of the building stood the looking glass. The clouded light cast moving shadows over it but Alice knew what it was. Blake marched right up to it but Hatter and Alice approached a little more cautiously.

"This still doesn't explain how we're going to get through." Hatter said, staring up at the large mirror.

"You can't get through the glass from this side unless you have the stone, or you work for the Hearts." He continued.

"Although I am sure that rule changed since the Hearts no longer have control over anything." Hatter mumbled.

"Doesn't matter." Blake said, slipping his hand into his pocket and pulling out what looked like a small pebble. He held it up for Hatter and Alice to see.

"How did you get that?" Hatter asked, his demeanor had changed. Suddenly Alice knew what they were looking at.

"That's a piece of the stone isn't it?" She asked, Blake simply smiled.

"How did you get that?" Hatter asked again, his voice rising in anger.

"I know a guy." Blake said with a shrug. Hatter sighed and shook his head.

"Now, if you'll all kindly grab hold, we can get this over with." He said, holding out his hand to Hatter.

He sighed and gripped his brothers' hand, tight. Alice could see Blake flinch and she couldn't help but think Blake was lucky Alice was holding Hatter's right hand and not him.

Hatter turned to look at Alice.

"Hold on tight, if we get separated we might end up in different places." He warned, Blake nodded and Alice held Hatters hand a little tighter.

The three of them stepped up to the glass; Alice's reflection stared back at her.  
>"Remember, deep breaths." Blake said. And with one quick breath Alice dropped back into Wonderland.<p>

**Okay, sorry this one took a while to get up. I hope you enjoyed it though. Send me some reviews and let me know what you think so far! Hopefully the next chapter will be up in about a week. **

**~Tara~**


	4. Chapter 4

Bright lights swam in front of her eyes and the defining sound of wind whipped by her ears. Alice kept her hold on Hatter's hand though, knowing that she would not want to get split up. She tried to spare a glance at Hatter but the force of the wind was to strong, she was only able to move her head a few inches. She felt him squeeze her hand though and so she forced a smile onto her face and braced herself for landing.

Seconds later the three of them stumbled out the other side of the looking glass and into a building that looked just as abandoned as the one they'd left behind.

It took a few seconds for them all to regain their balance and completely take in their surroundings but Alice didn't like the looks of things.

"I thought you said the Looking Glass was constantly being guarded." Hatter said, turning to his brother.

"It is, something must be going on, they wouldn't just leave." Blake said. He grabbed his bag and sprinted across the building, muttering curses under his breath. Alice and Hatter followed close behind.

The doors opened silently and Blake stuck his head out, while Hatter and Alice watched behind them, making sure this wasn't some kind of ambush.

"I don't see anyone." Blake said, standing up straight and closing the door.

"We must have caught them during a shift change. That doesn't leave us much time though, we need to get going." He said.

Alice and Hatter both nodded, fully ready to comply. It was best if they could get into some kind of safe cover now and work on a plan.

"You lead the way?" Hatter said, swinging his own bag over his shoulder and taking Alice's hand. Blake nodded and the three of them slipped silently from the building.

Alice was quickly reminded of how much she hated the city. True her fear of heights had gotten better but being thrown back into Wonderlands' towering city was not a good idea. She held Hatter's hand tightly as they followed Blake through the winding streets. Eventually things started to look familiar, which surprised Alice since she hadn't really spent much time in this part of Wonderland. She had spent a decent amount of time at the Tea Shop though, which is where they stood now. The windows were black and the deck was rotted with holes. The ticker sign that had previously hung above the building was shattered and hanging lopsided against the roof.

"We'll stay here for the night." Blake said, as the three approached the building. Hatter sighed and Alice squeezed his hand lightly. It had been a long time since Hatter had been here, and she was sure this wasn't how he expected to come back.

The building was dark when they entered, Hatter flipped a few light switches but nothing happened, either the power had been cut off or all the lights were dead. Either was a pretty plausible theory given the state of the place. Alice walked around quietly, making her way into what used to be the trade room. She remembered standing here, still soaked from her drop in the river and scared to death of what was going on. The room and the people in it were strange then, but somewhat comforting. Now the place had a ghost town feel to it. Tables and chairs were turned over and broken, the bright green grass ripped up in some places, and vines hanging from the walls and ceilings where nature had already begun to take over. Alice shuddered; this was certainly not the Wonderland she remembered.

She turned around and made her way back to where she knew Hatters office was. She found him standing in the midst of a horrible chaos. If she had thought the front room had been bad it was only because she hadn't seen this.

"I am sorry Hatter." She whispered, taking his hand in her own. It was clear that the life he used to have here had been destroyed. He sighed and nodded.

"It's okay, we'll see if we can salvage any of it to use later on." He said, stepping away from her and into the mess.

The couches and chairs had been overturned; some of them sliced open as if someone had been looking for something. The big glass desk that sat in the middle was pushed over onto its side but amazingly still in one piece. Papers were thrown all over the room and the grass was beyond repair. The wardrobe was still somewhat salvageable, if she could figure out how to put the doors back on. The clothes inside hadn't been touched though, which surprised her a bit but she smiled as she shifted through them, pulling out a jacket that was similar to the purple one Hatter had given her, but instead this one was a deep royal blue color. She slipped it over her shoulders and then joined Hatter in gathering papers from the floor. When they'd finished setting the furniture right and stacking the papers the room looked a bit better. Still a mess, but nicer than it was when they started.

"Find anything useful?" Blake asked as he entered the room.

"Not in here, tea heads probably broke in and scavenged the place years ago, anything useful is gone." Hatter said, turning to face his brother.

"Alright, well, we'll set up in here for the night."  
>"No, we don't have to sleep down here." Hatter interrupted.<p>

"You have a better idea?" He asked. Hatter smiled and walked over to a back wall. Alice watched him curiously as he tapped on the wall a few times and then pushed against it. The paneling popped away revealing a staircase to an upper level of the shop. Blake smirked and nodded.

"Follow me." Hatter said, climbing up the stairs. Blake let Alice go up next and he followed behind, making sure to close the door properly so if anyone came in they couldn't find them.

"We'll stay here tonight." Hatter said, as Blake stepped into the room.

Hatter's personal flat spread out in front of him. A large bed in one corner, a kitchen and small sitting room in the other and a hallway that he assumed led back to a bathroom.

"Sounds like a deal." He said, making his way to an oversized sofa and taking a seat.

"So this is where you lived." Alice said, taking in the room, Hatter nodded as he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You approve?" He asked, a hit of amusement in his voice.

"Simply for a place to sleep for the night, yes I approve." She said. Hatter smiled and brushed his nose against her ear.

"And as my house?" He asked.

"Yes, it's lovely." Alice said, turning her head to face him.

"Maybe someday when Wonderland isn't at war, we can come back and stay for a while." He said, not quite meeting her gaze. She sighed but smiled.

"You know, I think I actually might enjoy that." She said, leaning in to kiss him as he smiled.

**Sorry about the delay in getting this one up! Also I know it's kind of short and the next few chapters are probably going to be around this length, but I promise, once we start getting into the good stuff, the chapters will start getting longer. **

**Also I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It means so much to me that everyone is liking this. The Alice fandom is by far my favorite and I am so happy to be back writing for it, and getting good reviews. I wanted to say sorry that I didn't get to respond to anyone, usually if you send a review I'll send a quick thank you or something back but I've just been crazy busy this past week and didn't get a chance to. So I promise if you send in a review this time, I'll write you back! **

**Thanks again everyone, let me know what you think!**

**~Tara~**


	5. Chapter 5

As Alice started poking around Hatters' flat Blake stood up and began making his way to the door.

"Where are you headed?" Hatter asked.

"Out, I am gonna go check in with the resistance, let them know we're back, see what's been going on the past few weeks." He said simply. And without another word he slipped out the door. Hatter sighed and shook his head.

"You shouldn't let it bother you." Alice said, turning away from the bookcase she was examining and facing him.

"I can't help it, he's impulsive."  
>"So are you." Alice said with a laugh.<p>

"I just wish he'd stop and think for a few seconds." Hatter mumbled.

"He'll be fine." Alice smiled and brushed past him. "I am assuming there's a bathroom down here right?" She called as she walked down the back hallway.

"There is, would you like me to show you?" Hatter called back, smiling as he heard her laughter. Blake would be out for a bit, he could indulge.

It was over two hours later when Blake finally came back. Hatter and Alice had already eaten and were seated together on the sofa with cups of tea.

"So what did you find out?" Hatter asked as Blake grabbed a bit of the food that was still warm.

"There hasn't been much change. The resistance is doing the best they can to fight of Dodo's men but there's only so much they can do." Blake said, sitting down in a chair across from the sofa.

"There aren't many of them with fighting skills or even the smarts to begin to think about the greater task of actually taking Dodo off the throne. That's why they sent me to find you two." He said, taking large bites of his food.

"I don't understand." Alice said, the two men glanced at her expectantly.

"I mean, when I first came to Wonderland, Dodo was running the resistance to get the Queen taken off the throne. Hatter and Charlie and I took care of that, so why did he imprison Jack and the other Hearts?" Hatter turned to look at Blake. He took a quick drink of water and answered.

"Dodo thinks that all Hearts are the same. That even though Jack had taken over for his mother and the Oysters had all been returned, he didn't think anything was really going to change." Blake explained.

"But Jack was an inside member for the resistance, didn't that count for anything?" She questioned

"Some people, like Dodo, who were born and raised in the era before the Hearts controlled Wonderland, know how peaceful it was then. I think he just wants that back, and he's determined that a Heart can't give that peace to Wonderland." Hatter continued.

"But he didn't even give Jack a chance, how long did he have the throne before Dodo took over?" Alice asked Blake. He shrugged.  
>"A few months at most."<p>

"That's hardly enough time to decide what kind of ruler someone will be." She scoffed.

"You have to understand Alice, that while you and I saw Jack as a resistance insider Dodo may have never known that. He simply saw him as the spoiled son of the Queen of Hearts." Hatter said.

"But surely Jack would have told Dodo he worked in the resistance, especially when he was being threatened with imprisonment?" Alice offered.

"There's nothing to say that he didn't but even if he did it's his word against Dodo's. The only person with any proof of Jacks' involvement was Caterpillar and no one knows where he is." Blake said.

Alice sighed, this was all too complicated. Hatter pulled her in close and planted a light kiss against her hair.

"What are we to do tomorrow?" He asked Blake.

"I think it'd be best if I took you to meet with the resistance. Just so you know whose leading and what they want from you."  
>"I think it's pretty obvious what they want." Alice scoffed. Hatter squeezed her hand.<p>

"It's best if we go. We can meet with them and discuss strategy; they may know things we don't." He said. Alice nodded.

"Well we'll be moving early so we won't be caught, I suggest you two get to bed then." Blake said, standing up and taking his plate of food into the kitchen. Hatter pulled Alice over towards his bed. He kissed her once and then moved to his wardrobe, pulling out an old pair of pants and a t-shirt and handing them to Alice. She thanked him and made her way to the bathroom to change.

Blake was already asleep on the couch when she emerged. Hatter was moving about the flat, making sure all the lights were out.

He took Alice's hand and guided her over to his bed, pulling her down next to him.

"You okay?" he asked, running his hand through her hair.

"I guess I just thought, I don't know, I guess I just didn't realize what we were getting into." She said quietly.

"Kind of wishing you hadn't come now, aren't you?" he asked.

"No, no I want to help I do. I just didn't realize how stupid and unnecessary all of this was."

"I know, but the resistance will help, and we'll figure out a plan." He told her.

"And no one will shoot at me this time right?" She said with a smile.

"No, not this time." He smiled back and kissed her.

"We'll get through this Alice. I love you." He whispered. She stole another kiss and settled down against his chest.

"I love you too."

**Sorry this one took so long to get up, I know the length doesn't make up for that but I promise, now that we're in Wonderland the chapters will be getting a bit longer. I hope you all liked this one. I know Dodo's reasoning and everything may seem a bit, well vague and un necessary at the moment but in the next chapter you'll meet the resistance leaders and hopefully they can more throughly explain whats going on! So stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Also thanks to everyone who's been reviewing so far, It means alot and it helps move me along and keep me writing so keep sending in your reviews!**

**Thanks everyone!**

**~Tara~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry this one took me so long to get up, hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait. :D**

Blake was right about moving out early. Hatter kissed her gently and woke her up around two in the morning. She sighed and rolled out of bed, quickly getting dressed into an old pair of jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt. She also grabbed the blue jacket she'd found yesterday and slipped it over her arms, inhaling bits of Hatter's scent as she did so. Hatter slung their bag over his shoulder and Blake tossed her an apple from the kitchen as they left.

Alice glanced back one last time at the flat, wishing she didn't have to leave. At least here there was a nice bed, food and running water. She knew very well that once they started the trek through the forest, they would be without all of the comforts of home for quite a while.

The streets of the city were quiet, not that they weren't always but they were even more so now. Dampness had set in, that told Alice it was probably around mid October, if Wonderland went by the same months her world did.

Blake led them through the streets, twisting and turning and ducking into a few alleys when they distantly heard footsteps. Eventually they made it to a small door in the side of the wall. It was barely noticeable, covered in vines and painted the same gray color as the rest of the wall. Blake knocked a few times and the door opened a crack. Whoever was behind it glanced at Blake, then at Hatter and Alice and decided they were okay to enter. The door swung open and they quickly moved inside. Alice didn't recognize the man who walked them in, but then again she didn't really know to many people here.

He led them down a few hallways and finally they ended up in front of three separate doors.

"You can rest for now; someone will come get you later in the morning." He said. Blake wished them a good night and then with a laugh disappeared behind his door. The man still stood before them, apparently waiting to make sure that they were safe in their rooms before he left. Alice glanced at the third room that was offered and then, hoping she wasn't being rude, took Hatter's hand and followed him into the second room. With the door shut behind them, they instantly lay down on the bed and drifted back to sleep.

A knocking on the door woke them up later that morning. Hatter rolled out of the bed, walking to the door to see who was there. A clock that hung on the wall told Alice it was a little after nine o'clock.

"We'll be there, thank you." Hatter said, and then closed the door.

"The resistance leaders are ready to meet with us." He said.

After the two of them freshened up, hoping they looked presentable enough, they left the room and met Blake in the hallway.

"Sleep well?" He asked, leaning causally against the wall.

"Fine and you?" Hatter asked, Blake nodded but didn't really answer.

They stood together for a few more minutes before the same man who had escorted them last night walked up to them.

"Right this way." He said. The trio followed, Alice tried to remember the hallways so she would know how to get back to their room later but she lost track after the third or fourth turn they made.

It took a few minutes but eventually they emerged into a large room. It looked something like a ballroom where parties would be held only much bigger. Alice tried to take it all in. Bed's filled with people lined the walls. The room wasn't very grand looking, cracks split some of the walls from top to bottom and the ceiling was low enough that if Alice jumped she was pretty sure she could touch it. But the room was huge, at least two city blocks long if she was judging it right.

The few people that were awake stared at the three of them as they passed and Alice could hear whispers start to spread through the room as they left.

They turned one more corner and the man stopped in front of a door.

"The leaders are in here, there ready to see you." He said, opening the door for them.

Blake stepped in first, followed by Hatter and then Alice. She was tempted to laugh at what she saw but she knew that wouldn't exactly get her off on the right foot.

Sitting around a circular table were the resistance leaders. These people she knew. Dormie, Ratty, Owl and Duck all glanced up at them as they entered.

"You four are running the resistance?" Hatter voiced Alice's question. They nodded and Dormie pointed to the three empty chairs that waited for them.

They took their seats, Hatter next to Dormie with Alice seated between himself and Blake, and Duck on Blake's other side.

"So, anyone like to tell me how this came about?" Hatter asked, motioning to the rag tag crew of leaders in front of him.

"Dodo took over, you were gone, and someone had to take control." Duck explained.

"And you couldn't find anyone a bit more, capable?" He asked, elbowing Dormie to keep him awake.  
>"We've been doing just fine on our own thank you." Owl squeaked. Hatter rolled his eyes but said nothing further.<p>

"So clue us in." Blake said, leaning back in his chair.

"It's been well over a year since Dodo took the throne." Ratty stated. Hatter glanced at him as he spoke, realizing he was not the filthy leach he once knew. He'd cleaned up considerably and actually seemed to be, somewhat in charge of the group.

"We've been gathering refugees ever since his reign began, people who have been marked as sympathizers." He continued.

"Anyone who feels the Hearts should still have control of the throne." Duck whispered to Alice, taking in her confused look.

Ratty nodded and continued. "Dodo's men have burned down houses, tortured and have recently started killing anyone who is against his power."

"He's letting his status go to his head." Hatter mumbled.

"Exactly." Dormie piped in.

"Hatter you and I knew Dodo, we know he wouldn't be doing this normally. We think he may have had good intentions when he took over, but the power has gone to his head. He has more than he knows what to do with and he wants so badly for everyone to be in favor of him, he's willing to kill anyone who isn't." Hatter nodded at his former employee, then gave his leg a swift kick as he watched him start to nod off.

"So you believe he knows what's going on, he knows that his men are killing people in his name?" Alice asked. The four leaders nodded.

"He knows very well what's going on. People are dying and those who aren't are being corrupted by the evil Dodo is spouting off." Duck answered.

"What exactly is he doing, besides killing anyone who disagrees with him?" Hatter questioned.

"For starters the Hearts have been imprisoned, Jack and the Duchess included, no one's heard from them or about them in almost two years now." Ratty explained.

"Dodo also believes that the outsiders, people who have come here from beyond the glass, are evil and are partly to blame for the Queen of Hearts reign." He continued.

"You know as well as I do Hatter that there are plenty of people who live in Wonderland that weren't born here, they make their way here through the glass, weather by accident or on purpose but they have lives here." Dormie said.

"So what is he doing to them, the outsiders?" Alice asked, knowing very well that she was one of these people.

"We're not sure exactly, there have been reports that he's using them as workers and slave labor, other people say their being killed for their actions." Ratty said.

Hatter and Blake glanced at Alice, watching her reaction.

"You put her in danger by bringing her here." Duck said to Blake.

"What was I supposed to do? She and Hatter took down the Queen of Hearts last time, I wasn't just going to sit around and wait for us all to die. I had to do something." Blake argued.

"It's okay." Alice said. "I came here because I wanted to help, that's what I plan on doing. Besides I was in danger the last time I came here, why should this time be any different?" She said, forcing a smile on her face. Hatter took her hand in his, offering her some strength.

"The point is, we may be strong in numbers, there are a little over a hundred of us here, but we're week when it comes to fighting." Ratty explained.

"None of us have the knowledge or the strength to go up against any of Dodo's men, that's why we asked Blake to find you, we need your help." He continued.

"So what exactly should our next move be?" Blake questioned. The table sat quiet for a few seconds before Alice spoke up.

"We need to find Charlie." She said simply. Hatter sighed and the rest of the table waited for an explanation.

"Charlie, he was the knight who helped Hatter and I take down the Queen." She explained.

"Where does he live?" Owl asked.

"Somewhere in the forest, he's housed up in the old Kingdom." Hatter said.

"You're kidding right, what use is some old Knight going to be?" Blake asked with a laugh.

"He was of great use last time." Alice argued.

"Yeah till he bolted and got us captured by a bunch of suits." Hatter scoffed.

"But he came back; he brought the army that helped lure the suits out of the casino." Alice said.

"How long will it take you to find him?" Ratty asked. Hatter shrugged.

"A few days maybe." He said. The table remained quiet.

"He's well versed in the black arts." Alice added. Hatter sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose, if Charlie was going to be involved, this journey just became even longer.

The leaders looked at Alice again.

"I know he can help, he's smart and he knows a lot about how Wonderland used to be, he can help us." She said.

"Alright, find this Charlie, there is a chance he may be able to offer valuable information." Ratty said.

"You can stay here for today, there's no sense in starting out now, you'd never make it to the forest by nightfall." He said.

"We'll offer you a room and food and you can leave first thing tomorrow." The trio nodded and the group dismissed. Ratty stayed behind as did Dormie who hung back against the wall, waiting for instructions.

"Thank you for coming back." Ratty said to Hatter and Alice.

"I know you might not have wanted to but, we can use all the help we can get." He continued.

"It's no problem." Alice said with a smile. Ratty smiled back at her.

"And thank you for trusting us Miss Alice. I know last time I didn't make a very good impression, I am not sure about the others, but thank you for giving me another chance." He said. Alice smiled and nodded.

"If you need anything we'll be around." Ratty said leaving the room. Hatter turned to stare at Dormie.

"Thanks boss." He said, smiling at Hatter.

"Get out of here Dormie." Hatter sighed. Dormie nodded a few times and then scampered off. Alice smiled and followed Blake and Hatter out of the room.

"What is this place exactly?" Alice asked, glancing at Hatter for an answer, he shrugged and looked at Blake.

"It's an old safe house." He said. "It was built when the Hearts first began their invasion of Wonderland; it was meant to house anyone if a large war ever broke out." He explained.

"It certainly is big enough." She said, glancing over at the large gathering room as they passed by it.

Hatter and Alice spent most of the day exploring the building. The majority of the rooms were empty but some held supplies, mostly food, weapons, medicine and things people would need if they ever got caught in the middle of a war. They met up with Duck and Owl hours later. The two invited them to dinner in the Great Hall, which Alice assumed was the large room with all the people they'd passed earlier. They politely declined, assuring them they would be okay with eating in their room.

Hatter led them back, Alice was grateful he was so observant; she certainly didn't remember how to find their room. Dormie brought them dinner and tried his hardest to get Hatter's attention, which he refused to give, so Dormie gave up and left.

"You shouldn't be so mean to him you know." Alice said as they ate.

"Dormie is a sneak, I highly doubt that's changed, weather he's a resistance leader or not. I don't need to give him anything to go spouting off about." Hatter said.

"I think he's just trying to make you proud." She said.

"Let's not get sentimental here." He said with a laugh.

"I am serious, the way he tries to get your attention all the time. I think he's just trying to show you that he's a good person. He likes you Hatter." She said, pointing her fork at him.

"Yeah well," Hatter didn't continue but she could tell he'd slipped into his own thoughts. She smiled to herself and finished eating.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" Alice said as she helped clean up their dishes.

"Early probably, I'd say sometime before six if we want to make it into the forest and set up camp before nightfall." He said. Alice stretched and yawned.

"We should get to bed then." She said.

She moved about the room, pulling open dresser drawers looking to see if there was anything for her to sleep in. Hatter heard her laugh and turned to look at her.

"Interesting." She said, pulling out a light blue silk nightgown.

"You didn't have anything to do with this did you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No love, as much as I'd like to take credit for it." He said. She laughed again and continued to pull drawers open.

"Well it looks like it's the only option I have unless I want to sleep in my clothes again." She said, sighing to herself.

She slipped into the bathroom to change, deciding at the last minute to slip Hatters royal blue jacket over the nightgown.  
>The lights were already off when she emerged from the bathroom, and she slipped down next to Hatter in the bed. He pulled her close and kissed her, smiling as he ran his hands over the blue velvet.<p>

"Blue is you're color my love." He said. She smiled and kissed him.

"Alice, Duck was right about what he said today. Blake put you in a lot of danger when he brought you here." He said seriously.

"If what their saying is right and Dodo is capturing the outsi-, your people." He corrected himself.

"You're in a lot of danger." He finished.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I am just gonna leave. You're right, they're my people he's capturing and I won't let him get away with that. Especially when they didn't have anything to do with the Queen of Hearts and the things she did." She said. Hatter looked deep in her eyes and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

"You're very brave." He whispered. She smiled.

"So are you, and you'll protect me." She told him. He nodded and kissed her.

"Always."

**So we got to learn a litte bit more about why Dodo's doing what he's doing. hopefully the way I wrote it makes some sense, it was a difficult thing for me to explain actually, I knew what I wanted it to be but to actually write it out was kind of hard. Anyway, sorry again for the wait, things have been a little crazy around here, plus while I am working on this story I am also working on an origional story so I am jumping back and forth, trying to keep up with them both. **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, please keep um comming, they really help push me to write!**

**Lot's of love to you all!**

**~Tara~**


	7. Chapter 7

It was early the next morning when Hatter gently woke her up.

"We need to get moving." He said. Alice groaned but pulled herself out of bed, slipping into the clothes she'd been wearing yesterday. A knock came at the door and Hatter sighed, opening the door so that Dormie could slip in.

"The leaders would like to see you." He said, gesturing for the hallway.

"Come on." Alice said wearily as she grabbed their bag and headed out.

Dormie lead them quickly to the room they'd met in yesterday. Blake was already there, and smiled at them as they entered.

"If you'll follow Owl and Duck they have a few things we'd like to present you with." Ratty said, pointing to a door on the opposite side of the room.

Owl and Duck took them into what appeared to be some kind of training grounds. They walked up to a table full of weapons, supplies and other things they would need.

Alice was presented with a new outfit. A black tank top and tight black pants that made her feel like a spy. They tried to offer her a jacket as well but she insisted the one she had now was fine, plus she needed to keep something of Hatter's close by. They gave her a pair of boots as well, black with no heels that reached up to her knees.

"You know I like this outfit much better than the one I wore the first time I was here." Alice said, slipping the boots on her feet.

"That's your opinion, I happened to like that dress." Hatter said with a laugh as he slipped a black leather jacket over the shirt he'd been given.

"Well the dress maybe but heels aren't really appropriate for being chased around Wonderland." Alice said. Hatter laughed and nodded. He'd also been presented with a dark pair of jeans and a new pair of boots. Blake's outfit was similar to Hatters just in different shades of black and gray.

"You'll also need these." Duck said, pulling out four body armor vests.

"There are only three of us." Blake said, as he took the vests and stuffed them in his bag.

"You'll need one for Charlie as well I assume." Owl said. Blake nodded and added the fourth vest to his bag.

"Well I think we can all agree that as great as the outfits are the only one that really looks decent in them is Alice." Blake said with a laugh. Hatter groaned and punched him in the side, not in the mood for his flirting today. Alice rolled her eyes at the two and proceeded to pick a few weapons from the table. She slipped a knife into the side of her boot, making sure it wouldn't cut at her skin when she walked but that it was accessible if she needed it quickly. As skilled as she was with her fists she also grabbed a gun from the table and tucked it and the holster against her waist. Hatter did the same and Blake grabbed as much ammo as he could fit into his bag.

When they decided they had everything they needed the three of them thanked Owl and Duck and made their way out of the room. Ratty met them back in the conference room with a worried look on his face.

"I am afraid I have some bad news." He said.

"Dodo found out that the looking glass had been used and has sent teams into the city to look for the culprit." He explained. Blake sighed and slumped down in a chair.

"Unfortunately that makes it far to dangerous for you to leave today, you'll have to stay here I am afraid." Ratty said.

"Right well, I am not just gonna sit around, I'll see you two later." Blake said, turning to go back into the training area.

"Thank you for letting us know." Hatter said. Ratty nodded and left the room.

"I should go check on Blake. It's really not good for him to be angry and have a weapon." He said with a sigh.

"Okay, I am gonna go poke around the Great Hall for a while." Alice said, giving Hatter a quick kiss.

"I'll meet up with you later." He smiled and nodded and then turned to follow after Blake while Alice made her way into the Great Hall.

Now that everyone was awake the place seemed somehow smaller. Children were racing around in the center of the room, their parents watching carefully.

Alice hadn't even taken five steps into the room before all eyes were on her. The whispers started up again and then something Alice really hadn't expected, applause. Adults and children were coming up to her, shaking her hand and thanking her. The name Alice of Legend was on all their lips as she made her way through the crowd. Smiling and saying you're welcome more times than she ever had before. As the crowd died down a woman came up to her, she looked to be about her mother's age but Alice could tell she'd seen a lot of heartache.

"You're Alice of Legend." She said, staring at Alice as if she were a goddess.

"Yes, that's me." She said with a laugh. The woman took both of her hands in her own and looked her straight in the eye.

"My name is Samantha, You saved my life." She said simply.

"I had been trapped in the casino for years; I thought I'd never get out, until you came along." She said.

"You're from my world." Alice said knowingly. The lady nodded.

"I used to live in California, but one day I woke up in the casino. Most of my time there is a blur but you saved me." She said.

"You didn't go back with everyone else?" Alice questioned.

"No, I couldn't. I'd been in the casino to long; most of my emotions had been destroyed. I had to stay; I was taken here, to the city and rehabilitated." She explained.

"That's where I met Eric." She said, turning and glancing at a man who sat on a bed behind her, watching the children play.

"We fell in love; I knew I couldn't go back. I loved him to much to leave." She said. Alice smiled, recognizing the look on Samantha's face as a look she often had when she thought of Hatter.

"I stayed and we got married. I know things are difficult now but I believe that you'll save us again Alice." She said. There was a bright hope in her eyes and her face glowed with so much happiness that Alice couldn't help but smile back.

"Sometimes Eric worries about me. I had just found out I was pregnant when Dodo's men came. Eric got us out safe but they burned down our house, that's why we're here." She explained.

Alice pulled the woman into a hug.

"Things will get better I know they will." She whispered to Alice.

"Stay brave Samantha. We'll put a stop to this." Alice said.

"You'll be safe, all of you." She let her hand rest on top of the small baby bump, Samantha smiled.

"Thank you Alice." Alice smiled and nodded watching Samantha return to her husband. She watched as Eric pulled her close and kissed her hair gently. He smiled at Alice as she walked away and she waved, smiling back.

She continued to make her way through the room. The crowd had died out now, everyone going back to their business but a few people still shouted thank you's as she passed. She'd almost made it to the back of the room when she saw a young girl sitting on a bed with a small boy next to her. The girl had to be about ten or eleven, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The boy, who Alice assumed was her brother, looked to only be about five and had the same blond hair and blue eyes his sister did. Alice approached them carefully, not wanting to intrude.

"Hi, what's your name?" Alice asked when the girl glanced up at her.

"Annabelle." The young girl said. Alice held her hand out to her.

"It's nice to meet you Annabelle, I am-,"  
>"Alice." The young girl said as she shook her hand. Alice smiled and sat down on the bed.<p>

"Is this your brother?" She asked. The young girl nodded.

"Matt say hello." She whispered to him.

"Hi." Matt said, waving at Alice.

"Anna can I please go play now?" The young boy begged. Annabelle sighed.

"Fine, but only for a little while. You come right back when I call you understand?" She said. Matt smiled and bounded off the bed.

"Yes Anna." He called as he made his way into a group of kids.

"Are your parents here?" Alice asked, glancing around for adults who looked like Anna and Matt.

"No." She said simply. "They died."

Alice moved her gaze back to Anna.  
>"I am sorry." She said, picking up the girls hand to hold in her own.<p>

"They came a few months ago, a group of them. My parents were sympathizers. They killed them." She explained.

"My parents hid me and Matt, told us not to come out. We waited a few days and eventually some resistance members came. They took Matt and I away. We've been here ever since." Anna said.

"I am sorry you had to go through that." Alice said. Anna looked up at her, her blue eyes bright.

"You'll save us though." She said matter-of-factly.

"My mother used to tell me stories about Alice of Legend, and how she destroyed the Queen of Hearts." Alice smiled.

"I have to watch over my brother now, but that's okay. Things will get better soon." Anna smiled as she watched her brother play.

Alice couldn't believe the strength this young girl had. When she was her age she was still to worried about her dad disappearing to even think about taking care of someone else, she could barely take care of herself.

"You're very brave Anna." Alice said. Anna smiled.

"Bravery is being the only one who knows you're afraid." She said quietly. Alice held her hand tight as she watched Matt play with his friends.

Alice stayed with Anna and Matt a while longer. Anna was very curious and asked as many questions as she could about what was on the other side of the Looking Glass.

"I see you've made a friend." Hatter said as he walked up to Alice about an hour later.

"Hatter this is Annabelle." Alice introduced them.

"I like your hat." Anna said, smiling at Hatter.

"So do I." He said, flipping it off his head and pulling a few easy tricks for Anna before he placed it back on his head. Anna smiled and laughed and asked him to do some more. Alice smiled and nodded for him to continue.

In only a few minutes Hatter had drawn quite the crowd. It'd been a while since any of the kids had something different to do and Hatter proved to be quite unique. The group took up three beds plus the aisles between. They laughed and applauded as Hatter performed his tricks. They stayed for a while, Alice talking with a few of the kids while Hatter was pulled into a game of doge ball with the rest of the kids. As the hours passed Alice realized that weather she was in danger or not, she would get Dodo off the throne. These kids deserved a childhood, one that wasn't spent like this.

"Alright, Alright, enough." Hatter called. Alice and Anna laughed as they watched a group of kids pile on top of him.

"Hey, he can't do his very last special trick if you don't give him some room." Alice called. The kid's eyes widened and they quickly jumped off him and back onto the beds, egger for one more trick.

"Alright, settle down." Hatter called, spinning his hat on his finger.

"Ready?" He asked. The kids cheered and Alice laughed, joining in the excitement.

He really had saved the best for last. He flipped the hat off his head backwards. Tossed it in the air and let it roll across his shoulders as it fell back down. Spun it around like a basketball on his finger a few times then flipped it up and let it fall perfectly back on his head.

"Ta-da." He said, taking a bow. The kids cheered and Alice couldn't help but applaud as well. Hatter never ceased to amaze her.

"Alright, we must be off now." He said, pulling Alice up with him.

"Behave everyone; we know where you live now." He said with a wink, making everyone laugh.

Alice gave Anna a quick hug and then waved goodbye to the rest of the kids as they started walking back through the crowd.

"You really are amazing you know." She said to Hatter. He smiled and kissed her.

"They deserve a little fun don't you think?" Alice thought back to Anna's story and nodded.

"Yeah, they do."

Alice felt Hatter lace his fingers through her own and she smiled. She was pulled to a stop though when Hatter slowed down behind her.

"Alice, did you talk to that girl over there?" Hatter asked, motioning to a woman sitting on a bed by herself.

"No, I don't think so, why?" Alice asked. Hatter shook his head.

"Follow me." He walked them over to the bed; the woman glanced up as they got closer and seemed to do a double take when she saw them headed towards her. When they were only a few feet away she stood up and smiled.  
>"Hatter." She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Alice took a few steps back, and watched as Hatter tentatively put his arms around the woman, offering a very light hug.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Hatter said as he pulled back.

"Dodo's men got to me. I am okay though, I can't go back to my house but its nice here." She said in one full breath. Hatter sighed and shook his head then turned to Alice.

"Alice, this is my sister Iris."

The jealousy that had been flaring up in Alice was immediately tramped down.

"Wow, Alice of Legend. It's a pleasure to meet you." Iris said, stretching a hand out for Alice to shake. She smiled and returned the gesture, smiling as she picked up on the similarities between Hatter and his sister.

Her hair was the same color brown as Hatters', coming to rest a few inches below her shoulders. She had the same dimple when she smiled and a very warm presence. Her eyes were a beautiful color of purple though.

"It's nice to meet you too Iris." Alice said with a smile.

"I heard that you were here, I didn't know you brought Hatter with you though." Iris said, sending a warm smile back at her brother.

"I heard about how you helped Alice defeat the Queen. I haven't seen you in so long though. How did you two meet up again?" Iris asked.

Alice glanced at Hatter, silently asking who should tell the story. Hatter dove right in, always eager to be the one to talk.

"Actually Iris I went back with Alice to her world after the Queen of Hearts was taken off the throne. Blake came to find us a few days ago." He explained.

"Oh, well it's no wonder I haven't heard anything from you for so long." Iris said with a laugh.

"But you went through the Glass? That must have been very exciting. Where did you stay?" Iris asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
>"With Alice." Hatter said, as if it were a common fact. He punctuated the statement by taking Alice's hand in his own again.<p>

"Oh! I see." Iris said, her purple eyes growing wide at the news.

"Well that's wonderful, and you do make such a nice pair." She said with a smile.

"So you and Blake and Alice are here to take down Dodo?" Hatter nodded.

"Well you'll have to let me come with you." She said, turning to grab a small bag off the bed behind her.

"Iris, you should stay here, where you're safe." Hatter told her.

"Where I don't do anything but sit in a bed all day. Come now Hatter, you know that's not who I am." She said.

"Iris I can't take you along. This is bound to be dangerous; you've already been threatened once-"  
>"Hatter, we're not arguing, I am going." The smile that seemed permanent on Iris's face suddenly disappeared. Hatter sighed.<br>"I have to ask Blake, you know he'll be the one making the final decision." He said.

"Well then go ask him already. I'll get my stuff." She said with a wink, then shooed them off.

"She's, different." Alice said as they walked back.

"You can't tell her I ever told you this." Hatter said, quickly glancing back at his sister.

"When dad was still around, and she was young. Blake told me dad would slip her tea to calm her down." Hatter said quietly.

"Not like, normal tea right?" Alice asked. Hatter shook his head.

"No. nothing harsh, just stuff like calm, innocence, curiosity. I think because she was so young it might have messed with her brain a little." Hatter said, shaking his head.

"I think she's sweet." Alice said.

"I know she wants to come and honestly, she'd probably be a lot of help. She knows so much useless stuff about Wonderland it'd probably end up coming in handy." Hatter said with a laugh.

"She reads a lot, and anything she reads she remembers. There's no telling how much information she has stored up in that brain of hers."

"So what's the problem let her come." Alice said.

"Blake is never going to let her come. He's to protective." Hatter said.

He led them silently back to their rooms and stood still outside Blake's door.

"Would like me to come, you know I am a black belt right, I can break up fights easy." Alice joked. Hatter nodded.

"Yeah, maybe you should sit in on this one." He said.

Hatter knocked on the door and Blake answered right away.

"Can we come in?" he asked. Blake stood aside to let them both in then shut the door behind them.

"Alice and I saw someone in the great hall today." Hatter started.

"Who?" Blake asked, scooting into the small kitchen to grab a snack.

"Iris."

"She's here?" Blake questioned, suddenly forgetting about the food. Hatter nodded.

"She wants to come with us."

"Absolutely not." Blake said.

"Blake just think about it for a second, you know she's smart, she could be a real help." Hatter said.

"No, it's far to dangerous. We're already going to have to be looking after Alice; I am not adding Iris to that list as well." He said.

"No one has to look after Alice, she can handle herself." Hatter glanced at Alice who nodded, fully agreeing with him.

"You can't just say no because you want to protect her all the time." Hatter argued. "She's twenty three Blake, she has to get out and do something sometime. You can't keep her locked up."

"So just let her go run off like you did? Get herself almost killed." Blake shot back.

"I am fine, and I am not dead." Hatter mumbled.

"You're stronger than she is and you know that. Sure she may be brain smart but she couldn't defend herself if she needed to." Blake said.

"I can teach her some defensive stuff as we go." Alice said, trying to break the tension. Hatter smiled.

"See, she'll be fine."

"You don't know that. And since when do you have the right to decide anything for her, you were never even around when she was young. You don't get to play hero brother all of a sudden." Blake shouted.

"No one should be deciding anything for her but herself. She's an adult Blake; she can make her own decisions." Hatter said. Alice slowly stood from her chair. She could see now why these two hadn't talked in years; all they seemed to do was argue.

"And weather you like it or not she's already made up her mind to come." Hatter added. Blake sighed and shook his head, pacing back and forth for a few seconds.

"Fine, but if anything happens to her." He threatened.

"Yeah I know, you'll blame it on me." Hatter tossed up his hands in defeat and left. Alice gave Blake a quick smile and then followed behind.

**I am sorry it took me so long to get this one up! Hopefully the length made up for it, this was a pretty big chapter. I had planned on splitting it up but in the end I decided it flowed pretty nicely as one whole chapter. **

**I am honestly not sure when I'll be able to update again, I've pretty much hit a brick wall with this story but I have a few chapters backlogged to get you guys through for a while. Hopefully I can post one up soon. **

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I know sometimes I make a little snag with a grammer error but I do try my best! Thanks again and keep sending reviews in, it means alot!**

**~Tara~**


	8. Chapter 8

The clock on the wall read three o'clock. Alice rolled over to curl herself up next to Hatter and fall back asleep but Hatter was gone. She sat up and glanced around the darkened room but saw no sign of him. She took a few deep breaths, knowing that he wouldn't leave without her and if something had happened she would have woken up. She listened closely and faintly heard yelling. She stood up and started walking around the room, trying to figure out where it was coming from. She ended up standing at the wall between Blake's room and their own. She sighed and grabbed Hatter's blue jacket, slipping it on over the nightgown she was wearing and leaving the room.  
>She burst into Blake's room but the only one who paid her any attention was Iris, who glanced up at her with tears in her violet eyes.<p>

She then looked over to where Hatter and Blake stood, a table separated them at the moment but she knew Hatter to well, and if the shouting kept up like it was, there'd be trouble soon.

"I told you Hatter I changed my mind, I am not putting Iris in danger, she's not coming." Blake said, trying to be calm.

"You can't make decisions for her Blake, she's an adult, I am sick of you protecting her like she's a two year old!" Hatter shouted.

"How would you even know, you were never around to see how I treated her."  
>"Oh can we please not start that again. I left because I was sick of being smothered by you. Iris was too young to leave and now look what you've done to her!"<p>

"Please stop." Iris said, her voice cracked and she wasn't loud enough for either of them to hear.

"I don't care what you're reasons were for leaving, I took care of Iris when no one else would, she's my responsibility."  
>"Not anymore! Don't you see that, she's an adult who can decide for herself!" Hatter shot back.<p>

"Stop." Iris tried again.

"I don't have to listen to this." Blake tried to walk away but Hatter was beyond the table and grabbed him before Blake could even take a step.

"She's coming with us I don't care what you have to say." Hatter said. Blake sneered at him and tried to pull his wrist from Hatter's grip but he wasn't letting up.

"Is this how you're gonna play it now, pull out you're super human strength on me?" Blake said with a bitter laugh.

"I am not scared of you." He added.

Iris's sobs mixed in with Hatters growl of warning was enough for Alice. She moved into the room and stepped between the brothers.

"Knock it off." She said, looking at Blake, who she knew without having to ask was the instigator of the argument.

"I am serious Hatter." She said turning to look at him. "Knock it off."

Blake tried to back off but Hatter wasn't letting go.  
>"Hatter I said stop it." Alice grabbed his right hand and pulled at it but it was a useless attempt.<p>

"Hatter!" Alice shouted finally.

He blinked a few times and finally stepped back.

"It's three o'clock in the morning, what the hell is wrong with you two?" She asked.

"I couldn't sleep and decided to go for a walk. I was on my way back when I passed Blake's room and heard him talking to Iris, trying to talk her out of coming with us." Hatter explained.

"I wasn't trying to talk her out of anything." Blake said. Hatter's face turned again and Alice pushed at him, backing him away.

"Stop it." She whispered. The threat behind her voice was enough and Hatter turned away.

"Now, has anyone even bothered to ask Iris what her opinion is?" Alice asked, turning to Iris, who was quickly wiping tears off her face.

"I am going." She said firmly. Blake sighed and started to protest but Hatter interjected quicker than he could.

"Let her talk!" He shouted at him. Alice turned to glare at him again and he sat down on a chair next to Iris.

"Blake, Hatter is right. I am an adult; I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions and taking care of myself." She said

"Iris, you don't understand."  
>"Yes I do Blake. I know what you're worried about. I know that dad used to slip me oyster tea. I know that you think it did something to my brain, that I am stupid or something."<br>"I don't think you're stupid." Hatter and Blake said together. Iris sighed,

"Blake, you've been living you're life for the past few months and I've been fine on my own. This is something I want to do. And whether you like it or not, I am coming with you. End of story." She said. Blake sighed and turned away.

"Fine. Okay fine, come with us." He said.

"We're not going anywhere if we don't get some sleep." Alice said.

"Come on." She said, motioning for Hatter and Iris to follow her.

Blake didn't say anything and neither did anyone else. Hatter let the door slam shut behind him and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Where are you staying Iris?" Alice asked.

"The leaders offered me a room on the other side of yours." She said. Hatter said a quick goodnight to Iris and then slipped into his and Alice's room as they passed.

"Thank you for breaking them up Alice." Iris said as they walked to her room.

"It's fine." She said with a smile.

"I remember they used to fight a lot when I was young." She mused. "Don't think it ever got that bad though, but I guess times change people."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of Hatter." Alice said. Iris turned to face her once they got to their door.

"Thanks again." She said, pulling Alice into a hug.

"Like I said no problem." She hugged her back.

"Goodnight." Iris said, smiling and stepping into her room.

Hatter was sitting on the edge of their bed when Alice got back to their room. She was silent as she crawled up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder.  
>"Are you okay now?" She asked quietly. He nodded.<p>

"I am sorry I yelled at you." She said.

"I deserved it." His voice was quiet.

"Hatter I get it, brothers fight, especially brothers that haven't seen each other in years." Alice said, moving to sit down next to him.

"But next time, maybe you could just fight, and not bring this into the equation." She said, lacing her fingers through his right hand.

"Plus I think it gives you a bit of an unfair advantage in a fist fight." Hatter laughed and she smiled.

"Let's get to bed." She pulled him back against the pillows and kissed him before settling down next to him and drifting back to sleep.

The clock read seven o'clock the next time Alice woke up. Hatter was already moving about the room. Double checking the bag they had packed. He smiled at Alice when he realized she was awake.

"Iris already has all her things. She's getting ready and once you're okay to go, we'll head out." He said. Alice nodded and slipped out of bed to change into the clothes she'd been given yesterday.

"I suppose that for sneaking around black is best." Alice said as she came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, but it's not really my favorite color." Hatter said, looking down at his own black clothing. Alice shrugged.

"Mine either but it's only for a while." She said, leaning up to give Hatter a kiss.

"You ready?" He asked, picking their bag up and slinging it over his shoulders. Alice nodded and the two of them stepped out into the hallway, waiting for Blake and Iris to join them.

Iris was the next one out of her room. Her outfit was somewhat similar to Alice's except she'd been given a long-sleeved black shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Good morning." She said with a smile, walking up to the two of them and giving her brother a quick kiss.

"Feeling better this morning?" She asked him quietly. He smiled and nodded, giving her a quick hug.

Blake arrived last and didn't say much to any of them.

"From what I understand Ratty is supposed to be waiting for us." Blake said, then turned and began walking down the hallway.

It took a few minutes to reach the door they'd come through two days ago and Ratty was waiting for them, along with Dormie who was moving quickly back and forth along the wall.

"I just wanted to thank you all again." Ratty said, shaking each of their hands.

"We'll try to offer you as much support as we can from here. Stay safe and good luck." He said.

"Thank you." Alice said as she shook his hand. Blake nodded and led the group out. Iris followed him with Alice close behind.

"Good luck boss." Dormie chirped. Alice glanced back at Hatter expectantly. He sighed and reached out his hand to shake Dormie's.

"Thanks." He said. Dormie smiled and nodded a few times then took off after Ratty. Hatter shook his head and followed a laughing Alice through the door.

The city was dead quiet as they started their walk down to the docks. Their plan was first and foremost to get a boat so they could cross the lake and make it to the forest. Since the city was built mostly surrounded by water it was the most reasonable choice. Blake had offered the suggestion that they could take the trail that led into the woods but Alice fought against it. She knew the route well from when Jack had taken her to the Hospital of Dreams and it was a good day's journey to get to the Kingdom of the Knights that way. But Hatter remembered the route he and Alice took to the forest that first day and it would cut a considerable amount of time from their trek. True it would still be at least a day and they would have to camp in the woods at some point but Hatter knew that part of the woods, as did Alice so their chances of making it through safely were greater.

To Alice's surprise they didn't' face to many problems making it to the docks. A few times they had to skirt into an ally and wait for some of Dodo's men to pass but they never encountered anyone face to face. And with Blake and Hatter's knowledge of which shortcuts to take they arrived at the docks in no time.

It was once they got there that the problems began.

"I should have known." Blake said, kicking a rock into the water. The four of them stood on the shore, staring at what remained of the docks.

"Dodo was trying to keep all the people from the city, in the city. I didn't think he'd take it this far though." Blake added.

"Now what?" Alice asked. The group was quiet, no one quiet knowing what to do.

"What about the old warehouse?" Iris asked

"What warehouse?" Hatter questioned.

"It was connected to the docks; it's where all the people would store their boats during the cold months." She said. Blake nodded.

"Yeah, it's only a little ways from here; they might still have a boat we could use." He said, starting them off in the direction of the warehouse.

The warehouse was in pretty bad shape as well but there were tons of boats tied up inside, all they had to do now was find one that worked. It took a few minutes and lots of trial and error but eventually Hatter and Alice came upon a boat that worked.

"It's a little worse for wear." Hatter said, easily snapping a piece of wood off one of the seats inside.

"But it'll get us to the forest and that's all we need."  
>The four of them got in, all of them taking a deep sigh of relief when the boat didn't begin to sink. Blake started the engine and Hatter steered them quickly away from the city and in the direction of the forest.<p>

The boat ride was only a few minutes long. Everyone remained alert though, in case they had been spotted leaving the city. No one came after them though; they made it to the forest safely. Alice helped Hatter hide the boat in the brush at the edge of the water while Blake and Iris scouted the area around them.

"It all looks safe at the moment, we'll walk until dusk starts to settle, then we'll find a place to camp for the night." Blake said.

Hatter and Alice led the group since they had both been this way before. Hatter knew the land a little better than Alice but she was able to lend a hand at directions as well.

They walked for hours, breaking only if necessary, which wasn't often. When dusk finally did begin to settle they were lucky enough to come across a small clearing where they decided to set up camp for the night.

"Alright, I'll go out and scout the area, make sure we're safe here." Blake said.

"I'll take care of setting up camp." Hatter offered.

"Alice and I will go find wood for a fire and see if there's anything nearby we can eat." Iris volunteered. Blake looked wary of the idea so Alice quickly added, "We'll stay within view of the camp." The last thing she needed was for Blake and Hatter to start arguing again. He nodded silently and then set off. Iris smiled and followed Alice into the wooded area around the clearing.

"So, how long have you known Hatter for?" Iris asked after a few minutes.

"Well, about a year, my time. From what I understand it's been two years since Hatter helped me take down the Queen." Iris nodded.

"How did you two meet?"

Alice sighed and smiled, bringing up extremely vivid memories of her first day in Wonderland.

"I came to Wonderland by accident, following my boyfriend who I thought was in danger. I got captured by the White Rabbit and was on my way to the casino but I broke out of my box and fell into the water." She said, she couldn't help but smile.

"When I finally made it back to the city I met Ratty, who was very different than he is now, and he took me to Hatter's tea shop. Technically he sold me to your brother for a bit of oyster tea." Alice said with a laugh.

"Hatter doesn't see it that way though." Alice said, glancing back at the camp. "He says he would have helped me even if Ratty hadn't asked for anything."  
>"Hatter always was one for the damsel in distress." Iris said.<br>"Can I ask you something Iris?" Alice questioned, she smiled and nodded, picking a few branches off the ground and adding them to the growing pile.

"Blake said that Hatter wasn't around to watch you grow up. But you talk about him like he was." She said.

"Blake thinks he knows everything." Iris said, rolling his eyes.  
>"Hatter used to visit me all the time. He would come when Blake wasn't around of course. They never got along; even when I was young they fought all the time." She said shaking her head.<p>

"So when Blake was out getting food or something, Hatter would stop by and we would talk. When I was younger he'd read me stories and teach me different things." Alice smiled as Iris talked about Hatter.

"Blake thinks he was the one to take such good care of me. And he did a good job, he provided food and a place to live but he was never really interested in me, just in keeping me alive. You understand?" Iris asked, looking at Alice, she nodded.

"Hatter was the one who made me like reading and learning so much. I am alive today because of Blake, but I am who I am today because of Hatter." She said, tossing a few more sticks on the pile.

"Did you ever find out what happened to your father?" Alice asked, pulling a few berries off a bush and checking to make sure they were safe to eat. Iris shrugged, "He left when I was very young, I have memories of him but not many. I don't know where he is now." She said.

Alice was quickly reminded of her own past. Losing her dad at a young age and never knowing where he was.

"I lost my dad too." She said quietly. Iris turned to look at her. Alice pulled together some courage; she hadn't talked about her dad to anyone other than Hatter and her mom.

"He disappeared when I was ten, when I got older I made it my mission to try and find him. Then I came to Wonderland and found out, he was here." Iris' mouth fell open in shock.

"He was taken to work for the Queen; he didn't remember me or his life before Wonderland at all. He remembered eventually though, but-"She stopped and took a deep breath.

"He died in the casino, trying to help me take down the Queen." She said. Iris's smile fell into a frown and she pulled Alice into a firm hug.

"I am sorry." She said. Alice shook her head, brushing it off.

"It's okay. I was upset for a while but, Hatter helped me move on." Alice glanced back at camp again and smiled.

"He's a good guy." Iris said. Alice nodded, "Yeah, he is."

Two tents were set up when Alice and Iris got back, one for Blake and Iris to share and the other for Hatter and Alice. Iris helped Hatter start a fire while Alice pulled together a meal with the food in their bags. Blake returned a while later and confirmed that all seemed quiet at the moment and they should be fine for the night.

The four ate but no one talked much, each of them to deep in their own thoughts about the upcoming days to start a conversation.

"As safe as it is, I still think we should take turns being on watch, just in case." Hatter said as they cleaned up. Blake nodded.

"Okay, we can trade off, say every two hours?" Hatter agreed and volunteered to take the first shift. Alice took second, Iris third and Blake fourth.  
>Darkness had finally settled in, Hatter kept a small fire going, enough to cast a bit of light but not to alert any animals to their presence. He sat in front of his tent as Blake and Iris slipped into their respective sleeping bags and Alice settled down next to him.<p>

"You'll be okay?" She asked, leaning against his shoulder.

"I'll be fine. If you want second shift though you should get some sleep." He said, turning to look at her. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him, letting her hand rest against his cheek gently.

"Thank you." She said, looking into his warm brown eyes.

"For what?" He said, a smile playing at his lips.

"For buying me from Ratty that first day." She said. His smile grew, enough that his dimple appeared.

"You're welcome." He said, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Now get to sleep." She smiled and crawled into the tent, laying down in her sleeping bag and watching Hatter's shadow against the tent flaps until she drifted off to sleep.

**Again I am going to so I am super sorry for the long wait between chapters! As I said last time I've been crazy busy, being an adult and having a life kind of takes away all of your free time. Plus I've kind of run a-ground with this story at the moment so I am simply posting what I have backlogged. I am trying to work on little bits at a time and push my way through but if I don't like what I write I am not going to post it, I owe that much to you as the readers and reviewers. I have a few more chapters on backlog and then the updates may be comming less frequently, but I'll let you know when we get to that point. **

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me and leaving me such great reviews, it means alot!**

**~Tara~**


	9. Chapter 9

The four of them moved out early the next morning, Blake determined to get to the kingdom by sundown. Hatter took point, leading the group for a while, while Iris and Alice walked behind, still trying to wake up. A few hours later Alice let Iris walk with Blake as she caught up to Hatter both of them looking for a suitable place to break for lunch.

Hatter told her it was a little after noon when they finally sat down to eat. How he knew she wasn't sure but she didn't question. They ate in relative silence, mostly just wanting to move on.

Hatter heard it first. Alice watched as he stopped eating and looked out at the woods in front of him. Alice listened carefully and heard the noise a few seconds later. She sat her meal down and grabbed a hold of Hatters hand.

"We need to move." He said quietly. The noise was all around them now, loud stomping and the groan of something much larger than they were.

"What is that?" Iris asked, fear evident in her voice.

"It's a Jabberwock, we need to move now." Hatter said, packing up their small lunch as fast and quiet as he could.

By the time they were ready to move Hatter could tell the creature was only a few feet from them.

"Blake you stay with Iris." Hatter said, the four of them moving quickly away from the clearing.

"Alice." He grabbed her hand and she held on tight.

"Stay with me this time." He joked. She smiled and caught up to his pace.

He didn't want to run right off, that would make to much noise and alert the Jabberwock that they were around. There was a good chance it hadn't sensed them yet and they might be able to get away.

They walked as fast as they could through the dense forest but Alice could tell that they weren't getting away from it. The stomping continued and every now and then they could hear it groan.

"We have to run." Alice said finally. Hatter sighed and nodded.

"Run when I say alright?" He said, turning around to face Blake and Iris. They nodded and so he turned back around, taking a few deep breaths.

"Ready?" Alice nodded and gripped his hand tighter.

"Now!" He shouted, and the four of them took off.

The Jabberwock was on them in an instant, Alice could hear it behind them, it's stomping getting closer. She dared a look behind her and gasped as she saw it race through the trees.

"Hatter." She warned. He looked back and cursed under his breath.

"Faster." He called. They sped up as fast as they could go, jumping over tree roots and fallen logs. It sounded like they were outrunning it, but then she heard Iris shout. She and Hatter both turned around to look and saw that Iris had tripped over a hidden tree root. Blake knelt at her side, picking her up as fast as he could, the Jabberwock still close behind.

"Come on!" Hatter screamed back at them.

They were up and running in seconds although they had lost a lot of time and most of their lead. Hatter wouldn't let Alice slow down, as much as she was trying.

"You stop for them and we all die." He shouted at her. She didn't have a choice; she shook her head and kept running.

"We need to get to higher ground." Hatter said, glancing up at the trees as he passed.

"We can't, we don't have enough time." Alice said her breathing heavy from to much running.

"By the time we slow down to climb it'll have caught up to us, we have to keep running." She told him. He turned his gaze back in front of him, knowing she was right, they didn't have a choice, they had to keep running, they couldn't stop.

Alice kept turning around, watching Blake and Iris's progress. They were catching up fast but Iris was losing her stamina. Alice could see tears falling down her face and she was grabbing onto her side. Alice felt the same pain in her own side, a sharp stitch from running to much for to long. Alice considered herself to be pretty athletic and if she was in pain right now, she could only imagine how Iris felt; who she knew didn't get a lot of exercise.

"Come on you can do it." Alice called, trying to take Iris's attention away from the pain.  
>"Focus." She shouted. Hatter squeezed her hand.<p>

"You're wasting your breath, you focus." He said. Alice could feel a few tears of her own start to pool in her eyes. How long were they going to be running for?

The Jabberwock wasn't giving up chase, and with every ounce of stamina they lost, it gained speed.

"We have to stop." Alice finally shouted, trying her best to keep her legs from buckling underneath her.

"We can't stop." Hatter said back, she could tell he was in just as much pain as she was.

"Hatter ple-"  
>She was cut off as she screamed, falling face first into a pit.<p>

They landed with a thud, and quickly rolled over, making room as Blake and Iris fell in beside them.

Hatter glanced at Alice and she nodded, both of them knowing what was going on.  
>Alice turned to look at Iris who was sobbing uncontrollably and trying to take in deep breaths.<p>

"Iris you have to calm down. Stay very still; try not to breathe to hard." Alice said. Taking her own advice and slowing her breathing as best she should.

The Jabberwock poked its head into the pit a few seconds later and Iris cringed at the sight of it, a whimper making its way out of her throat.

Alice shushed her and grabbed hold of her hand, trying to comfort her.

They lay still for a few good minutes, watching quietly as the Jabberwock searched for where they had gone. Eventually it got bored and turned away, beginning the search for different food.

Hatter wouldn't let them move until he was sure it was gone but when he sighed and nodded to Alice, Iris began crying again.

Alice sat up and pulled her into a hug, telling her that everything was going to be alright, that it was gone.

She glanced over at Hatter who was kneeling next to Blake who had his head down and was breathing heavily. She heard him retch a few times but Hatter kept telling him he was going to be okay and eventually he calmed down enough to crawl over to Iris.

"Hey, you okay sis?" He asked. Iris sniffed a few times and nodded, leaning her head against Alice's shoulder.

Blake pulled her into a hug of his own and they both sighed, grateful that they were alive. Hatter came up behind Alice and wrapped his arm around her waist. She sighed and fell back into his embrace, exhaustion taking over.

"I really hate this forest." She mumbled. He laughed and kissed her forehead, pulling stray pieces of hair out of her face.

"Now what?" Blake asked a few minutes later.

"We wait." Alice said, glancing at Hatter who nodded.

"Wait for what?" Iris asked.

"Oh I've got you now you stupid oversized giraffe!" A voice called from above. Alice smiled.

"For that."

**I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I just want you all to know I love you all and thank you for the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie appeared over the pit and stared down at them.

"Missed it again eh?" He called down.

"Maybe next time Charlie." Alice said.

"Well it seems to me the only thing I ever end up catching in this pit is you my dear." He said with a laugh.

"I'll send a ladder right down." He called, and then disappeared.

"Charlie?" Blake asked. Hatter and Alice nodded.

A few seconds later a rope ladder was dropped down the pit. Alice and Hatter helped Blake and Iris up first before climbing up themselves.

When they finally emerged Charlie stood before them, smiling.

"Ah, Just Alice." He said, pulling her into a tight hug.

"And I see you've brought Hatter with you." He said, glancing over at him.

"And friends this time." He turned to look at the two new members of the group.

"Yes, Charlie this is Blake and Iris." Alice introduced.

"A pleasure." He said, shaking Blake's hand and giving Iris a small bow.

"We were actually heading to the kingdom to find you Charlie." Alice said.

"Ah, then what a coincidence it is that we met here." He said.

"I've brought a few horses; I shall escort you all back." Charlie said, turning and making his way to the three horses waiting for him.

Blake helped Iris onto the back of one of the horses and Hatter and Alice shared one of their own while Charlie led the group.

"So the fun begins eh?" Hatter whispered to her as they set off.

"Hatter you know as well as I do that Charlie may be crazy, but he'll help." She said.

"And yes, he'll liven the journey up a bit." She added with a laugh.

Hatter sighed and shook his head then smiled as he felt Alice wrap her arms around his waist and lay her head against his back.

"I swore last time we were in this position you refused my offer of resting against me." He said and Alice could just about hear the sly grin in his voice.

"I think things have changed quite a bit since then." She said, leaning up to plant a kiss against the side of his neck.

"I'll have to remember that if we have to ride on flamingos this time." He said with a laugh.

"There will be no flamingos this time." Alice said with certainty.

"Sounds good to me love." Hatter said. Alice smiled and laid her head against his back.

It took a lot less time to reach the kingdom now that they were on horses but the fact that they probably ran over a mile trying to escape the Jabberwock defiantly cut a lot of time off their trek.

They arrived at the kingdom by early evening, nothing had changed, Alice noticed.

"Blake, why don't you and Iris go check things out, we need to talk." Hatter said glancing at Alice and Charlie. Blake nodded and walked off with Iris.

"So how is it you found your way back into my trap?" Charlie asked.

"You've heard about Dodo?" Hatter questioned.

"Ah, yes." Charlie took a seat on an overturned log and Hatter and Alice sat down across from him.

"Hatter's brother Blake came to find Hatter and I, he brought us back to help." Alice explained. Charlie nodded.

"And the young lady with you?" He asked.

"My sister Iris." Hatter said.

Charlie nodded again, not saying much.

"We came to you because you helped us last time we were here. Are you willing to help us again?" Alice asked.

"Of course, order needs to be restored to Wonderland; I'll do whatever I can to help." Charlie said with a smile.

Iris and Blake didn't go to far so Hatter called them back.

"I think it's pretty unanimous that we're all exhausted after our little run today." Hatter said.

"We'll take the night off, discuss a plan over dinner and then start fresh in the morning." He added.

"I'll start on dinner. Blake and Iris, would you like to join me?" Charlie asked. Blake glanced at Hatter, silently asking if it was okay, he nodded so Blake guided Iris after Charlie and they set off into the woods.

"Come with me?" Hatter asked, taking Alice's hand in his. She smiled and followed after him.

She stayed quiet, letting him lead the way; she smiled when she realized where they were going.  
>In a few minutes they ended up on top of the same hill they stood on two years ago. Alice looked out at the kingdom in front of her, Hatter standing by her side.<p>

"It's still beautiful." She said. The sun was setting in the distance, making the forest glow.

"It's nice to just take a moment and enjoy it, last time we were a little pre occupied with staying alive and getting you home." Hatter said, turning to face her.

"And you did." She said. He smiled and pulled her close.

"I told you I would."

She let her hands rest on against his chest as she leaned in to kiss him. He pulled back a few seconds later and smiled against her lips.

"No one interrupted us that time." Alice laughed and kissed him again.

They sat down eventually, both of them taking in the view quietly.

"You're sure you're ready for this?" He asked, looking down at her as she rested against his shoulder.

"I am not gonna back out Hatter. I get that I am in a lot of danger but Dodo is harming people from my world just because they decided to make a life here. It might be happening to me if I'd stayed here with you. I can't let it happen to anyone else." She said. Hatter nodded and kissed her hair lightly.

"I never would have let anything happen to you." He said quietly. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I know." She whispered back.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

He didn't have to prove that he would be there for her, or that he loved her, she knew. But she let him, somewhere in the back of her mind she still needed to be reassured that he wouldn't run away.

"I love you Alice." He said, almost reading her thoughts. She smiled and hummed her approval against his lips, laughing lightly as he gently pulled her down on top of him, deepening the kiss.

It was past dusk when they finally made their way off the hill, camp was still empty when they made it back and Hatter pulled her close, glancing up at the trees above them.

"I know it doesn't count now, the moment's long gone but, I was going to kiss you here." He said, looking around at the spot they were standing in. Alice glanced around and then looked over at where Jack had stood, many months ago.

"I was going to kiss you back." She said, turning back to face Hatter. He smiled and leaned in close, taking his time before he pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him and let him hold her. When he moved back to breath he smiled.

"No interruptions, maybe our luck will be better on this trip." He said. She smiled and kissed him again.

When they got back to the center of camp Charlie, Iris and Blake had a wonderful smelling supper going. Hatter sat down next to Alice as Charlie passed out plates of the meat he was cooking. The group ate quickly, eager to discuss plans for the next day.

"So how much can you tell us about what's been going on Charlie?" Hatter asked.

"After the casino was taken down Jack had a new palace built on the same grounds. He lived there with the Duchess for a shot time and then Dodo took over. As far as I know Jack is still inside the palace, no one ever saw him leave or has heard from him since so the best bet is that he's still there." Charlie explained.

"We should scout the palace, see where it's week points are, try and get an idea of how to get in there." Blake suggested, the group nodded.

"As much as I hate to say it, I think Jack has to be our first priority." Alice said, Hatter turned to stare at her.

"If he's been living in that palace for the past two years with Dodo he's bound to have information we may need." She offered.

"You're right." Hatter said with a nod.

"So tomorrow, we go scout the palace." Iris said.

"No, Hatter, Charlie and I will go scout the palace, you two will stay here." Blake said. Iris started to protest but Alice put a hand on her arm, stopping her.

"It's okay; they'll be alright, its better if we stay here." She said. Iris sighed but didn't argue further.

"We should get to sleep then, we'll head out early in the morning." Hatter said.

The group stood and helped Charlie clean up dinner, then he took them all around the camp, giving them a space to sleep. There was heavy tree cover where Iris and Blake set up their tents, content to sleep in the warm sleep bags then out in the cold. Alice walked to the old bed she had slept in last time she was here. The springs creaked as she sat down on it.

"Goodnight Alice." Charlie called, as he lay down in his hammock.

"Goodnight."

Alice lay back and closed her eyes, the camp was peaceful for the night. She heard the bed move next to her and she cracked her eyes to find Hatter laying down beside her.

"No keeping watch tonight." He said. Alice smiled and moved closer, letting him pull her in tight.

"I'll be gone when you wake up tomorrow." He whispered. She nodded and planted a gentle kiss on his jaw.

"I'll watch after Iris." She said.

"I know you will."

Hatter leaned down to kiss her, letting his hand run through her hair gently.

"Get some sleep okay." She said quietly, laying her head back against his chest and letting his breathing lull her to sleep.

**Again, I am so sorry this took so long. I am doing my best to keep up with it but now I am fighting with a new job and crazy hours and I just haven't had the time lately. I am going to try and at least get a chapter up once a month, that might be the best I can do for a while. I pomise you I will not abandon this story, no matter how long it takes I will finish it. I hope you all can stick around with me! **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, I know I didn't get back to any of you, I always like to send at least a thank you but I just haven't had time so I am just going to say thank you to you all right now! It means alot to know that even though I don't update often you guys are still enjoying what i put out there. Thanks so much!**

**~Tara~**


End file.
